Dry stage
by Kotobukireji
Summary: Its that time of the year were vampire are allowed to feast on the living but due to recent circumstances,they had to postponed their festivity for a later date. Ayato cant control himself which leaves shuu to do only one thing... WARNING: smut,lemon,rape scenario


_The night was pierced with the moon illuminating the mansion. night was the only time they were 'walkers of the moonlight' _

_Sleep by day,a rise by night.._

_But tonight was their night that only occurs every 12th day of the 12th month when they can finally feast upon blood itself._

_However,due to recent circumstances,the blood craving was postponed from the dilemma of too many deaths occurring in shirotsuma. vampires had to pull back and save their sadistic hunger for later._

_Now they were all drenched. Quenching their thirst for blood straining their necks as they sat in the dinning hall with he Lolita candles brightening up there madness. Ayato on the other hand,_

_He couldn't stand the thirst broiling in him for such a long time._

Ayato grunts,alarming everyone of the sadistic vampires in the room. he tapped his fingers on the table that had been poured with cranberry juice...

He needed blood.

Shuu caught on. he wasn't going to die down eventually about this predicament any minute was always the type to start a ramble that it was one of his brothers fault from killing too many people. _Especially l__aito he was the one he blames the most._

Although it couldn't be helped,He was always the submissive one of his brothers who would always go along with them and always shy out from even darring to touch anyone.

But tonight he had to do what all of his brothers had done. 'dry stage' with Ayato and probably,come back luckily, alive.

Now,it was his turn,to put his life on the line for a Brother._Besides Ayato would become noisy if he doesn't do this.._.

"Ayato san..." Shuu's crimson blue eyes slowly opened looking towards his diseased brother. "C-come with me.."

Everyone starred,They didn't actually know shuu was be capable of going along with the 'dry stage'. They all gave him a 'are you ok with this?' look as he jesterd a nod to reji mumbling a small:

"If i die,at least i know he's ok..."

The reddish brown haired boys tapping came to a hault as he looked over to the yellow sweater-ed boy who was holding the door out for smirked,leaping off the chair walking through the lounge past his brother.

_Was he scared? was he going to regret this? Never..._

* * *

><p>Ayato pinned Shuu down to the wooden wall grasping his shoulders tightly putting as much force in. his eyes had become a hollow purple,with no hint of the sane Ayato from the lounge room.<p>

Shuu was stuck down on the wall anticipating what was going to happen had heard what kind of strange things He has done to his brothers,but he had never actually thought him off all people would be capable of even going there. Ayato was family member that was he always nice to him that ..

He needed Ayato.

"G-go easy on me ok? i dont have much.." Shuu voice came out raspy as he tugged his fingers onto the wall.

Ayato didn't speak, But thought about how sensitive his little otouto had become over a period of time. amazing how much a little boy with no social standings can change...

Ayato stretched his neck towards his brothers and pierced his neck breaking through the skin barrier. He could feel the same blood of a human dripping through his mouth giving him his favourite taste,

Bitter.

Ayato tightened his grip,almost making his fingernails cut through his couldn't hold it. The grasp of Ayato's insanity was too desireable for him to handle. His warm lip pressing against his neck almost felt like he was getting a bite it happened,Shuu let out a squint of a moan escape his lips.

Ayato stopped,he pulled his fangs out giving a small pop noise as he looked towards was so perverted he couldn't even look his own Aniki in the face.

His cock was twitching as his body become stiff agmonst his had become so lewd,even he was thinking perverted.

Ayato couldn't help but feel a little off about this. _Touching His little otouto like he had done with the others... _He just couldn't see himself bringing that kind of pleasure towards someone so dumb and fragile..

he would break him..Or worse..

Torment him...

He could see him straddling in bines of blood with himself licking the blood dripping down his arms almost carresing him. He wanted that so much more,It would be so much more entertaining...

Shuu quickly try to make a run for it only getting stopped by aniki's grasp. straddled down by Him, he pushed shuu against the wall face first making him bleed. blood drizzled down Shuu's forehead making him whimper and sniff.

He now knows what Reji was talking about...

Ayato, thrusted his knee against Shuu's backside slipping into the gap that was between his knees.

"A-aniki s-top please..."

Ayato chuckled, bringing a finger towards His otouto's fore head taking up all the blood before placing it in his mouth.

_It tasted bitter,Just how he likes it.. _

Ayato licked the last drop before smirking. "You like it when i do this Otouto?.." Shuu screamed yet moaned loudly as Ayato pushed his knee up to Shuu's bulge pushing as much force as he can twisting and turning.

Shuu tried to hide the fact that he was actually enjoying it, and instead let out a plea replacing his moan."n-no stop..."He tried to move away but Ayato's firm hands got the better of him,latching one free hand onto his back pressing him against the bugle grew like a rocket in its own defense as Ayato moved his hand down his torso.

"Anki no stop! please i'll do whatever you say just stop-ahh!"

His was interrupted when cold hands of a vampire were around his stiff cock rubbing his thumb against the slit. He pulls his pants down to his knees as a soft cry of pleasure escaped Shuu's mouth as tears began to run town his face.

_He was panicking,he wanted to run,but something begged him to stay.._

Shuu stuttered."w-why..."

"Because im in control otouto. so from now on.." He tightened his grip on His cock almost squeezing it until it could not breathe. Shuu nearly cried out but held it in biting his lip furiously. "You listen to me..."

Ayato spun him around quickly showing his otouto's swollen face as his cheeks were flustered than ever. Just to keep him from dying,Ayato pushed his lips against his roughly making Shuu comprehended this time as he moved along with Ayato letting him push his tongue in his mouth fighting against his.

_Shuu felt like he was kissing a demon. a demon he truly desired..._

Ayato thrusted his hips against shuu's making Shuu's bulge twitch eagerly making a moan escapes his lips. "mng...A-aniki.."

Ayato had calmed shuu down which made his sadistic ego finally spring to life. He crouched down and began pumping Shuu's erecting licking the slit that already had pre-cum dripping out.

"a-aniki...mmm...s-stop...your...aaah!"

Ayato's mouth had devoured all of Shuu's cock which made him shudder in pure ecstasy. His legs began to shake as he tilted his head back pushing his cock up his mouth.

Ayato knew he was enjoying it. His brothers face of pure lust made Ayato's arousal unstoppable. He deep throated Shuu cock pumping it at the same time.

shuu's couldn't hide it anymore. "G-god Aniki somethings about to come out stop!." Shuu's mouth flung open with his moans getting the better of stopped,releasing the nearly ejaculating cock, looking towards shuu.

Shuu whimpered."w-why...?"

"because i want you to..." Ayato smirked leaning towards shuu's ear earning as cold air began forming around hes sexy..

"feel yourself right here,right now."

Shuu's eyes widen. He couldn't believe what his brother was saying. T-touch himself? he's never even pushed a finger up himself.

Shuu looks away."a-aniki...i cant..."

Ayato sighes. "Then your going to have to hold your semen for awhile...-"

"But i...i want your touch aniki-" Ayato reacts slapping him across the face making shuu grunt in pain. Ayato hands clenches around his throat as one hand digs into his trousers touching himself."Remember who is in control here you little slut of a brother." Ayato's tone goes stern looking at shuu like he was going to kill him. Shuu felt his throat sink in as ayato lets quickly lets go. Shuu drops to the floor breathing in heavily. That was close...

"You obey me now got that?" Shu nodded frantically. "now,touch yourself." he repeats again not letting Shuu talk his way out of it. Shuu shudders as he moves his hand infront wrapping it around his cock jerking it at a fast pase. His face became so erotic Ayato couldn't help but touch himself at the sight of his little brother nearly cumming infront of him.

Shuu moaned."ahh aniki it feels so g-good aahh i cant believe its my first release mngh.."

Ayato stopped. He didn't know it was his brothers first real release...this is perfect.

Ayato smirked making his jerks a little faster"who is your brother?"

Shuu moaned. "Ayato...mngh..ah."

"Ayato who?"

"Ayato sama"

Shuu climaxed spitting white juice all over the floor breathing in felt so much better then the ones he had done with a towel...

Ayato let go of his quickly making his way towards Shuu. Shuu was pushed to the ground on all fours as Ayato flipped his cock out.

"I need your ass now you whore."

"wait wha-AAAAHHH!" Shuu screams of pain erupted the hall as a hard cock bigger than his hole pierced through him going in and out.

_He cant see im in pain? my own brother?.._

"ANIKI STOP I-ITS HURTS SO MUCH!.." Shuu cried out as he could see his own blood pouring out his hole as his craving for blood came again. He cried as the flow of tears couldn't wasn't how he wanted to lose his virginity.

"so...fucking...tight..."Ayato moaned slamming his hard erection in his brothers hole. "mn...Shuu... do you love your brother?"

Shuu couldn't respond. He was busy being pounded so hard by his brothers throbbing cock to concentrate on his feelings towards grew mad with anger and hit against Shu's prostrate hard making him cry out harder.

"ANSWER ME!"

"AHHH I LOVE Y-YOU BIG BROTHER I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!" He cried did love Ayato,but not like this.

Ayato smiled still forcefully smacking into his hole before he could feel him climax. "Shuu argh...im close..mgh.."

"m-me too...aniki...i...i want your cum...mngh."

Ayato slammed in one last time before cumming inside his otouto's hole. He pulled out as shuu collapsed to the floor breathing heavily as his hole aches in pain.

Ayato flipped shuu around making him grunt in pain as he licked off the remaining blood from his hole. Shuu moaned entangling his hand in Ayato's hair. "Aniki..."

He looked up ."otouto...how was it?"

"i..i im in pain.."


End file.
